


Cursed by Desire

by BunnyJimmyBearBoi



Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Oral Sex, Other, Porn with Feelings, Reader is gender neutral, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJimmyBearBoi/pseuds/BunnyJimmyBearBoi
Summary: Lonely you write fan fiction to fill the void of your non-existent sex life. You’ve written a number of pairings over the months, but lately, you’ve been fixated on Loki, that mischievous sexy demi-god. Sure, the latest movie killed him off, but he was far from dead to the many thirsty fans out there that wrote and read fan fiction, yourself included. As you work on your newest story late one night, you pause to wonder just how big Loki’s dick really is. Er, that is if he were really real. Cause he’s not, right?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Cursed by Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t get me wrong. I love a good reader-insert with Loki. I’ve really enjoyed the several I’ve read of the reader being a fan fiction writer and Loki just appearing to fulfill all their desires. While reading one recently, this cracked idea popped into my head and I had to write it down. Sorry, not sorry. I just hope you get a good laugh out of it like I did.

Sitting at your computer in your bedroom, at something-o-clock in the morning, you stared blankly at the screen and hum. You were pretty happy with the progress you’d made on your recent Loki fanfic. This time you had written that the reader had been mysteriously transported to Asgard and Loki had fallen in love with the reader. You were currently at the point where the two were getting naked, but you had stopped to wonder just how large of a dick Loki really had.

Laughing, you spoke out loud, breaking the silence of your room, “I can make his dong as big or as small as I want. Though bigger tends to be better for all the thirsty readers out there, myself included. It’s not as if Loki were really real.”

There was a sudden flash of green light that blinded you. You screeched in alarm, falling off your rolling chair onto your butt. Shakily, you rubbed at your eyes and blinked rapidly as the green light faded. As you looked towards where the light had been, you saw black boots on the faded carpet. Almost against your will, your eyes scanned up, noting gold metallic decorations on tight black pants and how the tunic had squarish flaps that hung down over the front of said tight pants. The gold accenting was more prominent the farther your eyes roamed up, and dark green blossomed over squared shoulders in the form of a cape. The gold horned helmet should have surprised you, but by that point, you knew who you were looking at.

But naw, it couldn’t actually be him. Right? You finally focused on the man’s face – no, Loki’s face – and saw lush lips curled in a smirk, a sharp nose and blue-green eyes that sparkled with mischief. You gasped. “Damn,” you muttered, which seemed to widen his smile. Your rational brain rebelled and made you utter, “Who are you?!”

He blinked at you for a moment before scowling. “Are you addled, foolish mortal? You know who stands before you. I am the one you’ve been dreaming of. A god among men. Loki.”

Now it was your turn to blink. Huh, well, you did write fan fiction about Loki, but honestly, you dreamed about the sexy barista down at the coffee shop and how much you wanted them to take you apart at night. Cause that was more realistically going to happen (but not really) than a fictional character showing up in your bedroom. “Riiight,” you said as you slowly got to your feet. Staring at him with your hands on your hips, you asked, “And why are you here?”

The scowl deepened on his face and it sounded like growl issued from his lips. “I am here to fulfill your fantasy, your desire for me.” He said it as if it was obvious, which it really was not.

Your brain finally caught up with the situation. Assuming this wasn’t a prank by one of your friends, which how in the world could it be? You didn’t know anyone with such great sewing skills or knowledge of stage magic to make the light show, let alone acting skills. So, this must really be the real deal, right? “And you just choose to pop around the multiverse, fulfilling the wishes of thirsty fans?”

His face closed off for a moment before he twirled his hand in some weird gesture, green light shimmered around him and his helmet and cape disappeared. His long black hair fluttered in the wake of the magic. His eyes narrowed as he looked at you. “You are not behaving like the rest. Why?”

“Oh, so you do go around and fuck anyone who somehow summons you.” You raised an eyebrow. As much as that did sound like fun, you were more interested in trying to understand why Loki would do this. From what you knew about his character, this was, well, really out of character. Unless everything you knew was a lie! Your eyes widened at the thought.

He didn’t seem to be paying attention to you at the moment. His brow creased as he looked away. A huff escaped his lips as he sat on the end of your bed, partially turned towards you. “No, I do not choose to do this. I have been cursed.”

“Oh,” you said softly as you sat back down on your rolling chair. “How did it happen.”

He licked his lips, looking like he was choosing his words carefully. “I was young and foolish once. I pissed off a goddess who was more powerful than me.” He paused. “I suppose she is still more powerful as I have not been able to remove the curse, nor convince her to remove it.”

“I’m sorry,” you whispered.

He waved his hand absently at you. “It’s not as if it is a great burden. I do get to have pretty amazing sex.” His flirty grin flitted across his face before he grew serious again. “It doesn’t happen too frequently, at least lately. There seems to be an ebb and flow that I haven’t quite figured out.”

“Oh, that’s easy. It depends on when there’s a new movie or show or comic book that comes out with your character in it, people get inspired to write, well, you know…” You trailed off.

“Hmm,” he considered. “Thank you for that insight. Though there is no way I can monitor all of the multiverse for new appearances of myself, it is helpful to know.”

There was a long silence, not completely uncomfortable, but you also wanted to get back to your writing. Finally, you spoke up, “So how do you get home?”

Standing abruptly, Loki’s heated gaze captured your attention as he stalked towards you. “Simple, my pet. I fulfill your wicked desires about me.”

You shuddered at the thought of having sex with him, but your brain just couldn’t accept falling into lust with a stranger. No matter how much you knew about Loki, you didn’t know him. What if everything you knew was wrong, all made up. But… there was one thing you desired. So, with a soft smile, you looked up into his face. “I would like to see your cock.”

He leered at you as he started to undo his belt. “Just my cock, pet?”

You licked your lips and nodded. 

“What a simple request.” He chuckled as he rolled those tight black pants down his hips. As he did, his hardened shaft popped out. No underwear of any kind to hold him back.

You gasped at how big it was indeed, but then again, he was very tall and muscular, in a very lean kind of way. Your hand started to move on its own towards the thick length of him, but you caught yourself and pulled back, blushing furiously.

“It’s all right, my pet. You can touch it,” he whispered, his words flowing down your spine like a caress. “Touch it, lick it, suck on it. Whatever your heart desires.”

Oh, you definitely wanted to do all that! You just had to know how it felt, so you could better finish your story. Tentatively, you wrapped your hand around the base of his dick. He moaned in response. You’d only done this a few times, to varying success, with previous boyfriends. None of them had been this big. So, you decided to start with licking.

First a long stripe up from his balls to his tip. Then around the sides and circled the reddened tip. He tasted a bit musky, but clean. The soft sounds escaping his mouth were encouraging. Taking a deep breath, you closed your lips around the head, careful to keep your teeth clear, and sucked him into your mouth.

He groaned loudly and his hands flew to your head, gripping for stability, but not painfully and not in a controlling way. He cupped your head delicately, letting you move. Which you did. You bobbed down and pulled up, only able to get some of his length into your mouth. The girth of his dick made your jaw ache a bit as you tried to widen your mouth. You got a bit more in but then gagged and quickly pulled off.

He stroked your cheek. “Careful pet. Don’t hurt yourself. It feels good what you’re doing.”

You gazed up at him and saw his eyes had glazed over, his cheeks were reddened and his chest was moving rapidly with every breath he took. You asked, “Can you come in my mouth?”

His eyes widened as he nodded.

You shyly smiled before going back down on him, focusing on sucking the head in and out while you stroked up and down the long length. You never thought it’d be so enjoyable to give head. All your previous experiences had just plain hurt your back or neck. But Loki was the perfect height that you didn’t need to lean down or up and could keep your body straight, but relaxed.

“I’m close,” he whispered.

You redoubled your efforts, moving your hand faster and closing your mouth tighter. Flicking your tongue into the slit of his tip, he gasped and shuddered. Hot salty, sour liquid filled your mouth and you swallowed his release. It definitely wasn’t a taste you liked, but you needed it as part of the experience so you could be a better writer. Once he stopped pulsing into you, you licked the tip, causing him to shudder. Dropping his softening cock from your mouth, he staggered back to sit on the side of the bed.

“That was great,” you murmured.

He smiled at you, giving you a small wink. “If you give me a moment, I’ll be ready to attend your other needs,” his voice was husky.

While that was tempting, your brain was already running a mile a minute with words that needed to be written down. You twirled your chair around and faced the computer. “No worries.” You started typing. “I’m all good. That’s exactly what I needed to finish this scene.”

There was a long silence, which you didn’t pay attention to, so focused were you on writing. Suddenly a loud, low laugh erupted behind you. Startled, you looked over your shoulder to see Loki’s shoulders shaking, his arms around his waist and a bright smile on his face as his laughter subsided.

“What?” You asked.

Huffing and trying to take slower breaths, Loki shook his head. “You just needed me to,” he paused, “Model for your writing.” He started tucking himself back into his pants and fastening it back up.

You stumbled a bit over his word choice and watching his long fingers dart over the golden buttons. “Oh model, yeah, I guess that’s kind of what that was. I was stuck on the scene of the reader giving head to Loki, er, uh, to you. I didn’t know how big you were.” You tore your eyes away from his crotch.

He smirked. “Aren’t I always portrayed in the fictions you read as having godly proportions?”

Chuckling, you agreed, “Yeah, but writing is made up. I didn’t know if it was real.”

“But you didn’t think I was real.”

“Now I do. So, thank you.” You turned back to the computer. “I appreciate the help. You can go now.”

Even though you continued to write, your heart was beating a little fast. You didn’t know if that was too abrupt of a goodbye, but you didn’t want to draw it out any longer. You got what you wanted and it wasn’t fair for you to keep Loki any longer. He surely had better things to do.

Long fingers dropped onto your shoulder, startling you. He swiveled your chair around, his face close to yours. “Thank you, my pet. For a truly different kind of experience. Maybe the curse isn’t so bad if it means I get to meet someone like you.”

Your voice caught in your throat, you could only nod and blush furiously.

He grasped your hands in his and you felt a heavy cold object fall onto your palms. He kissed your cheek and stepped back. “Should you need any more, hmm, consultations for your writings, please don’t hesitate to contact me.” He smirked again as green mist surrounded him and he disappeared in a flash of green light.

You gazed down at the solid gold coin in your hand. One side featured a snake, which was definitely Loki. The other side featured lips puckered in a kiss. It took you a moment, but then you laughed. To contact him, you had to kiss his lips. You set it down gently on your desk as you swiveled back to your computer. Cracking your knuckles, you got back to work.


End file.
